


This Way the Beast Does Slumber

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hermann is a friendly entity far away, Newt teaches the Beast how to get off, Other, astronewt, purple prose out the goddamn ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: An AstroNewt adventure on a mysterious planet with a Category IV creature. And where Newt, in his accidental wisdom, teaches a monster something about love. Or at the very least a really good orgasm.





	This Way the Beast Does Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Absolutely inspired by that pulp-fiction cover pic that feriowind did of AstroNewt. So amazing, so fun.

The consensus, which was drawn upon by any who had retained their faculties long enough to reach said reluctant and oft horrible conclusion, was that, whatever haunt deployed from the heart of the woods was a killer, through and through. With both unimpassioned precision, unwavering instinct, and unrelenting hunger, the _thing_ helped itself to those who trespassed in its sleepy forest, claiming it and the world it resided on as its own. Travelers from the stars may touch down and explore, invited into the woods by the promise of discovery and claims of territory.

However.

That did not last.

However.

Meals were few and far between, and while the hunt was vicious, malicious, precise? There were long, long, _long_ stretches between where nothing happened. And one had to hibernate in an imperfect, dreamless void.

Waiting.

So, the sleepy forest did slumber. The deep dark tenor of a creature whose lungs could suck the air from the surface of the planet with the quiet assurance that it was and will be the last thing there. It relished its unperturbed darkness, coiling up like the finest silk, the heaviest draught of ale, the comfort of home.

Waiting for the next hapless fool who would drop into the net.

-◊-

“ _Ooooohhhh!_ ”

Another lick slid beneath the straps covering his chest and Newt arched in the bed of glowing orbs he had rescued off that last little urban center, bouncing in his bedroom on reduced gravity. He had nothing to hold onto, so he braced his hands on the smooth spaceship wall, hooking one of his booted feet around the wriggling tendril.

“No, right there. Right there!”

The tongue-like appendage complied, swiping across his nipple. He bucked until it, dragging his groin across the slipper surface, and panted again.

“Oh, that’s it!”

He thought maybe that last fellow had been right. A nipple ring would make this _exceptionally_ fun, but he didn’t want to have to wait for the in-between annoying agony of “leaving it alone to heal.” Gross. This was way more fun, letting his new little discovery play with him.

Another tentative nodule poked at his shorts, curling up into a little tight coil and pressing against the slick leather hiding his cheeks. Newt blushed, nipping at his gloved fingers to loosen them before he could tug them off completely and help the poor dear strip the rest of him, when a blue light vibrated across the ceiling and a proximity alert followed.

“Nn, what?” Newt grabbed up his goggles and looked through the prescription lenses towards his door. “Ship, what’s up?”

“ _We’ve found a new planet,_ ” the ship answered with a happy hum, the new voice he’d programmed in much nicer than the last one. He could hear the smile in the circuitry and it made him grin too. “ _Terraformed with a Category IV entity._ ”

“Ooo! Cat IV?” Newt sat up on the bouncing orbs and pinched his knees around the writhing tentacle around him. “Any locals to worry about?”

“ _None!_ ”

“Ha, well, okay. Uh, take us in. We—”

The nodule had found a gap against Newt’s thigh and plunged in, wriggling further along as it sought warmth. Newt sat erect, a ripple going through his body at the new surprise, and quickly grabbed the main tentacle to hold on. The ship would handle flying into the atmosphere without him, he was sure, and the bouncing orbs beneath him would absorb any turbulence. Newt moaned again, rocking back as the slick little appendage spread him open.

-◊-

The surface was a hard, dry dirt with a scattering of purple-tinted leaves that came from the forest ahead of them. Newt tugged on his boots, his stockings snug all the way up to his thigh, his tongue pinched between his lips as he looked out under the ship’s entryway. There was a nice warm breeze that ebbed and flowed, almost like a soft breath. There were little wispy clouds overhead and a natural twilight from a set of giant moons that hung fat and low in the sky, reflecting the sun. Newt debated whether his little bolero jacket was necessary and decided, well, pockets might be ideal if he found anything neat in the underbrush. He slipped it on and tugged down at the fitted bottom, which hugged the middle of his ribcage.

Perfect.

“Okay. And it’s straight on ahead?”

“ _Looks like,_ ” his ship answered, a little circle of pearly rainbow light zipping around the exterior.

“Perimeter check in sixty. Got it?”

“ _Got it_!” the ship chimed again. A star burst rippled near the doorway before the walkway receded and the door slid shut. His ship lifted off on a breeze, making Newt’s hair whip about. He laughed, shielding his face, until his ship was high in the sky, following a pre-programmed line around the planet. He waved. Just because it was a spaceship didn’t mean he had to be unfriendly.

“Right,” Newt said again, tugging his jacket for extra good measure. “Cat IV, wherever you are….” Newt stared into the dark forest with a keen eye. “I’m gonna find you.”

Newt tripped on the first branch across the path.

He made a short “oof” sound and caught his footing immediately instead of going head-first into the dirt. Something slithered away beneath him, rustling the bed of dry leaves, but he was too busy laughing at his clumsy mistake.

There was a tree nearby, tall, a peculiar purple hue with a light coat of fuzz around the trunk. Newt braced his forearm against it as he checked his boots. They were clean and fine, sturdy things, and he laughed easily, the sound bouncing around him at the edge of the forest.

“Almost bit it hard there, huh?” he asked himself, dusting down his clean black stockings.

Obviously, nobody answered, but Newt hummed and nodded and stepped in closer to the tree. He wiggled one of his gloves over the fuzz. No sensitivity rapid response from stimuli, which would have been neat. Just a healthy velvet-like coat that covered the bark.

Newt hummed again.

The wind sucked in and blew out around him. There was definitely a rhythm to it. Another neat little trick to the planet. Just needed to figure out the “why” and perhaps the “how” and, better yet, the “who” that was causing it. Cat IV.

Not too many of those.

Wouldn’t they be _beautiful_ , Newt wondered with a gleam as he stepped into the woods. The shadows spooling around him like eager arms embracing him.

-◊-

Something had tickled the perimeter. A rudimentary alarm system that squirmed like parasites.

It rang to them like a dinner bell.

One long, bony arm slid across the dead leaves, crunching like tiny brittle bones under a hand that could crush so much more. They rose slowly, creaky limbs warming up as they lifted a long, mossy-covered neck towards the rocky ceiling. Their eyes were sandy with sleep and they blinked them, letting them roll about until they focused on a piece of dark slag above them. Three more arms joined the first. _Pat pat-pat_ on the stone floor.

**_Hurrrummmmm_**.

Their sigh pushed the leaves of the trees outside their cave, the air hot and sweet with the smell of decay. A little higher. A _little_ higher. They shoved a scaly shoulder up against the slag and scrubbed some of the dead scales off, satisfying a deep itch.

A long, pointed tongue smacked about on cracked lips as the Beast yawned and stretched and scratched. They settled again in their pile of leaves, huffing out through their nostrils. Long black hair fluttered up from their eyes and flopped back down again. They smiled at the cave entrance. Who knows how long they slept, hibernating until their next meal. There was hunger, yes, but there was always hunger when they woke. They tapped one claw, then another, wondering if they should be patient. Invite the little morsel in.

They bumped their shoulder against the craggy entrance again on their way out, snaking into the trees.

Nobody ever taught the poor thing patience anyhow.

-◊-

As far as Newt could tell, it was all vegetation. He thought he spotted some jewel carapaces amongst the leaves, but they turned out to be a surprisingly delicate type of flower that preferred hardly any sunlight. Still, even if it was all fauna, it was still pretty damn exciting. Did this place get much sunlight? He could stay as long as his attention held—and who’s to say how long that can last some days, right?

The purple fuzz on the trees seemed to be relegated to the edge of the forest. There were a few that had a fine little carpet on them, mostly around the trunks, but the rest were a more traditional bark. Sure, they were a midnight blue and it made it look like tall thin men were just standing about if he turned and looked too fast, but other than that, pretty standard.

What was honestly remarkable was the lack of birdsong in the air.

Now. To be certain, his very special friend whom he contacted every chance he got near a star port to bounce a message to him would remind him that birds are not integral to every inhabitable planet and, therefore, birdsong would not be remotely possible on said inhabitable planets. The species there would not even know to miss it, though, surely, some evolutionary creature might fit that aviary niche in their own ecosystem.

Newt would laugh and remind his friend that _he_ was the biologist and his special friend should stick to his ethereal calculations. Then he’d ask what Hermann was wearing and it devolved to delightful antics from there.

But, to his former point, Newt was used to a planet with birds. And having no birdsong currently in what was seriously a huge forest that might be blue and empty and haunted looking, but still a forest all the same was just _weird_.

So, Newt ended up humming and whistling to himself to make up for it.

And then something snapped.

A tree branch, likely. A twig or something. Definitely under something heavy and not just falling from the canopy above. Newt gasped, standing up from the little pointed blue leaves he was inspecting, and stared hard through the slightly foggy tree line. His heart was beating fast and he touched one of his gloved hands to it, rubbing his thumb across the tattooed skin beneath the modest strips of cloth that made an ‘x’ over his chest.

And he smiled.

“Hello?” The word echoed about, taking on a distant tin to it in the hallow trees. Newt stepped forward, a little bit of the moonlight stabbing through the leaves overhead, putting him in a dappled spotlight. “Hello? It’s okay, man. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Something sniffed behind him and Newt spun about, catching his ankle on the twisty roots of the trees. He fell back into a thicket, his arms splayed out to catch himself. He yanked his elbow and noticed a snag had caught him. Rather than risk not seeing the shy creature he’d come all this way to meet, he ripped harder and tore himself out of the jacket, leaving it in a sad state on the leaves, not a nick or a scratch on his physical person to be seen.

“Whew! I need some new shoelaces or _something_. This is, like, the second time I’ve almost fallen over.”

Newt laughed as he brushed down his stomach quickly.

“ **Do that again.”**

-◊-

The sound died instantly when they spoke. Surely, they were surprised to hear it. They were surprised to skulk the woods and see this little man, glowing in the moonlight, making pleasing noises with his mouth. The little whistles cracked the stagnant air with a melody they’d never dreamed. Worse yet, that laugh. That delightful laugh doubled in intensity with an easy smile that made his soft face light up.

He was.

_Adorable_.

“Oh,” the space man whispered, shrinking back.

Oh, no. No, no, now he looked like the rest of them. A morsel. A meal. A thing with fear in its heart. The Beast sighed, circling the peripheral of his field of vision.

“ **Don’t do that.** ”

The space man spun about, squinting through his goggles. The moons splashed through the trees and cut across his face, likely blinding him to his surroundings, but making his eyes twinkle like a pair of precious jewels. The Beast would gasp, if they knew that was what they wanted, that captive feeling in their chest shaken loose for a change. The feeling only got _worse_ as the space man smiled, shielded his eyes, and laughed again.

“ **Yes. That. Do that again.** ”

“I don’t know what you want, man,” the space man answered, but still shared his laughter, like it was the easiest thing to him. “Are you alone out here?”  
  
“ **Mm. Not anymore.** ”

“Hey, yeah.”

The space man stepped out of the moonlight, no longer needing to shield his pretty eyes. He looked too cold in that thin outfit, everything hugging his soft body full of pleasing slopes and colorful markings. He looked like he would taste like butter. Perhaps something to lick instead of chewing up. A shame to sink their teeth into such a delectable thing.

The Beast found they wanted to place their lips on that strip of naked stomach, not to get to his organs, but to make the adorable space man perhaps laugh again and to feel that laughter on the delicate membrane of said lips. Would their tongue help release different noises? Or would he be repulsed?

He would be repulsed, surely. And that was a shame. The Beast sighed, dropping their head closer to the ground.

“I’m Newt.” The space man stepped closer, extending one of his gloved hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, seriously. I—”

“ **Not too close**.”

Newt paused. Clever creature. Listening to orders. Oh, they _did_ enjoy that.

“ **You would not like it, I think.** ”

Newt squinted, calculating something, and put his hands back on his hips. He was looking at the wrong patch in the trees, assuming he was talking to the hulking frame that was nothing more than brambles stacked in some bestial shape, casting a shadow in the fog. The Beast took this opportunity to circle him silently, slipping with ease over the forest floor. When they wanted to, they could be as quiet as the wind. When they wanted, they could snap a branch and make a meal’s heart race with tenderizing fear. When they wanted….

Newt’s backside was just as inviting as the front.

Oh, this was no good at all. No good.

As if the man could read such a creature’s mind—and they could pray, of course, if they could think to pray, that such a thing was impossible—Newt shifted his hands towards his rear and hooked his thumbs into the soft roll of his hips. His fingers splayed perfectly over his plump posterior, not squeezing or rubbing, but holding on as he arched his hips forward. Clearly stretching. His thighs went taught at the exertion.

And a twig snapped beneath the Beast’s foot again.

Newt glanced over his shoulder, a little glimmer of something sweet and something knowing in his eye, dark lashes threatening to close in on a wink. Nobody dared _wink_ at the Beast before. They weren’t sure how to respond, other than lowering their head further, their chin barely hovering over the ground.

“Hey there, big boy,” Newt said gently. He lifted a hand and extended it. The Beast’s eyes tracked the movement before they returned to the empty space on Newt’s black shorts and how badly they wanted to replace Newt’s hand with their own. “Don’t be shy now. I came a long way just to see you.”

“ **Me?** ”

-◊-

_Holy shit, they’re gorgeous._ Newt smiled again, laughing a little as he lifted his hand higher, palm up in an inviting gesture. This guy was a little skittish, apparently, and Newt didn’t want them to bolt off into the forest before he got a chance to properly introduce himself. He kept his feet planted, opting to hold onto one of his hips and corkscrew himself around to look at the creature.

From what he could see in the shadows, they were asymmetrical, a few too many limbs on the left than the right. They had a long strong neck, something reminiscent of a horse, with a black mane that could use a good brushing. Were those scales up on the shoulder? Could he get closer to see? Oh, if Newt could be so lucky.

There was a slight purple sheen to them, same as that velvet coating on the trees. One had to wonder if they were rubbing themselves on it to scratch an itch.

They had a snout, yeah, again reminiscent of a horse if one might slightly warp their perceptions of a horse. And they had milky-colored eyes, sure, and impressive claws, absolutely. They licked their jowls, a casual gesture, revealing crooked teeth and a long black tongue that could wrap around their head twice over, if they wanted.

Cat IV. _Wow!_

“Yeah,” Newt finally answered. He noted they liked his laugh. Who _didn’t_ like his laugh? The thought made Newt giggle and the creature twitched, perhaps shivered, as they inched closer. “That’s it. Come on, now. I’d really like to see you.”

“ **You might not like what you see** ,” they answered.

“What? I don’t think so, buddy. I like _all_ sorts.”

Newt pivoted, his hand outstretched, and started to tumble forwards instead of backwards for a change. He got out a quick “oh!” this time as the ground threatened to meet his face like a big broad fist. A flash of black and purple, proceeded by the galloping sound of seven uneven feet before a huge clawed hand scooped him up. One of those long nails caught the stripes of his shirt and tore it down the center, so his naked chest clapped the creature’s hand. Newt grabbed onto a bony wrist and squeaked when the ground got further and further away. The creature was shifting themselves to sit on their haunches, holding Newt up to their snout.

“ **Are you alright?** ”

Newt pressed his face into the creature’s wrist. Some more of that purple velvet fuzz covered right up to the palm. It was so _soft_. And, yeah, he might be blushing, but he got over that quickly as he rubbed his face against the fine purple fur.

“ **O-oh**.”

The hand dropped suddenly, then rose, another joining it to cup Newt protectively. His stomach had fluttered so badly and he laughed to push the feeling out.

“Easy, big guy! Don’t drop me, okay?”

“ **I’m sorry** ,” the creature answered, then snorted and shook their head, quickly wheeling their eyes off towards the tree. Oh, they were _bashful!_ Or, better yet, not used to apologizing. Newt always found people found their manners with him, even if he didn’t have any use for manners in the first place.

“It’s alright,” Newt said anyways, rubbing the creature’s wrist with his hands instead of his face. He stayed sprawled out on that giant palm and pulled his feet up behind him, kicking them idly back and forth in the air. “Thanks for catching me. That would’ve been _so_ embarrassing.”

It was hard to hear it at first, but Newt was almost certain the creature was _purring_. It rumbled just at the bottom of his hearing range, more a vibration through his limbs, through the air. It felt so _good_. Newt rested his chin on the creature’s wrist, closing his eyes to focus on the vibrations. Oh, it tingled _all_ _over_. He was breathing faster, twitching his hips a little on the creature’s palm, before his eyes popped open.

“Sorry! I don’t know your name, and, just…. That just feels _so_ – oh! Hey!”

The creature closed their hands around Newt. At first, it was like a cage, all dark with bony fingers for the bars. But they flipped Newt over onto another hand and slowly opened them again, their snout much closer than before. The air was almost sour as it rushed in and out around him, the creature sniffing him up. Newt pressed his hands back, his heels digging into the creature’s palm as he stretched his neck back, letting them get a good sniff across his chest and neck. Some species responded to pheromones. Maybe they were looking for that?

“Sorry if I smell funky. I promise I’m clean and all, I just didn’t think about a real thorough scrub-down before I came here. I was so excited to get to see a Category IV, y’know, and I was just, like, in the zone, I guess, and my ship—”

It was such a tentative lick, Newt almost thought he imagined it. He closed his eyes, feeling cold air accentuate the patch on his chest where the creature had brushed the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t slimy. Not drooly, not covered in bumps, not wriggling with untamed potential. Just a quick stripe to taste. Newt pumped his hips up once to chase the feeling and earned another, more thorough swipe from his navel up to his neck. Newt shivered, his mouth dropping open at the deliberate sensation.

Another hot, dry puff of air buffeted his chest. Newt dared to peek only to see the twirling eyes sweep about the forest before they settled on him, pearly purple pupils expanding when they met Newt’s eyes. Newt grinned and the hand beneath him curled around his waist. He thought, or maybe hoped, that one of their thumbs might start rubbing him, but the creature just cradled Newt to their chest and took off deeper into the forest.

“H-hey!” Newt protested, falling back onto their sturdy palm. At least he wasn’t jostled about. They had a good hold on him while they ran to wherever. “Hey! Where are you taking me?”

“ **Home**.”

“Well _ask_ first!”

The creature apparently grinned, or at the very least peeled their mouth open more and their long tongue dripped out the side of their mouth. Newt stared up at it while he was carried off. Not like he was concerned. Ship was doing a patrol and would find him in an hour or two. Maybe more, if they went subterranean, but, hey. If that look from earlier meant anything, Newt wasn’t worried.

-◊-

Oh. It was a subterranean then, wasn’t it?

Newt had relaxed back in the creature’s hand, allowing himself to be carried off like some damsel caught by the Great and Terrible Beast – what an awful descriptor. This thing wasn’t a _beast_. Well, maybe not in _that_ sense. Newt could hope they were a beast in…other ways….

The cave itself cut so smoothly into the shadow of the mountain that it was almost like stepping through a curtain. It was cool and dark, with crunchy sounds beneath them. Newt clung a little tighter at the sudden plunge into pitch black, worried about hitting stalagmites and the like.

_“_ Hey, handsome. You got a light around here?”

The creature—and okay, yeah, that’s not a better descriptor than _beast_ , fine, okay—slowed and eventually stopped. Their hands on the left patted an uneven beat on what was probably a rock wall, giving a little auditory map of their space. Big. Cavernous. Stone. Any guess beyond that would have to be done by someone with echolocation, which Newt did not have.

“ **Is it…too dark?** ”

“A little,” Newt said quietly, pulling his feet up closer to his chest just as one of the hands came down and squashed him a little. “Not so tight, not so tight! Hold on.”

Newt wriggled and sighed when he remembered he didn’t have his jacket anymore. He didn’t even have a shirt, if one could call what he had on a shirt, and he patted his pockets until he found the little matchbook-sized case near his belt. Newt retrieved it, flipping it twice in his hands until he found the latch and opened it. A small orb of warm light shone from the pocket piece and he smiled, relaxing back when he could see the ghostly outline of the creature’s face.

“There,” Newt said softly. He could not see much beyond the creature’s face, not until his eyes adjusted, but he didn’t need to. “Much better.”

The creature blinked rapidly. Then they nodded. They leaned in and snuffled Newton’s chest, blowing a hot blast of air across his skin again. Newt cupped his arms around their head, petting down the thick tangle of a mane. He giggled, earning him another little lick across his torso, a little nibble from their libs.

He was giggling so much it was making him shake. Finally, Newt managed through the ticklish nibbling to ask, “What’s your name?”

They stopped, breathing softly. Something harder, the edge of teeth, grazed Newt’s stomach before they pulled back completely.

“ **I am the Beast**.”

“ _Beast_?” Newt asked. He sat up a little, holding onto the creature’s hand.

“ **I am the Beast** ,” they repeated.

“Oh.” The Beast tilted their head, nudging Newt’s arm. He lifted it to pet their snout, noting the very, very fine fuzz that grew just around their nostrils. “I thought, maybe, you had another name?”

“ **No**.”

“Oh. Well…okay.” Newt leaned forward and almost kissed his snout. “And you like that name?”

It was a weird question and didn’t get any response other than another little head tilt. The Beast lowered Newt to the floor, which was covered in old dead leaves. They crunched under his boots. He looked around for any other furnishings, but the pile of leaves seemed to serve as a nest or a bed of sorts.

**“Do you like _your_ name?**” the Beast finally asked.

Newt put his hands on his hips again, smiling up at them.

“I suppose I do,” Newt answered. Another little head bob, a little, “ **nn** ,” as a reply. It _was_ kinda weird to insinuate “The Beast” wasn’t a good name. It was a perfectly fine name. A great name! Newt had no complaints left about it, that was for sure.

Doubly so when the Beast reached forward and hooked one of their claws at the top of Newt’s shorts, right at the buckle to his belt. They tugged forward, likely meaning to get him to step closer, but the claw was nice and sharp and tore Newt’s shorts down the front.

-◊-

Their little space man had such flimsy trappings. His skin came off in sections. First his chest, now his legs. The Beast paused again, wondering if they had hurt him. Newt reacted quickly, cupping himself between his exposed legs. No organs or bloodshed, which meant he must not be that harmed. Mere outerwear, it seemed.

The Beast sighed, relieved. Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, their morsels came wrapped in cloth and metal. Hard to chew. Newt did not have so much, and he was not one to be chewed. The Beast demonstrated this by leaning in again to work their lips over his arms and chest, carefully cradling their little space man like one might a babe and laying him down in the bed of leaves.

The webby texture on Newt’s leg was distracting. It was soft, yes, and delightful to look at, but the Beast dragged their hand down and felt the layer begin to punch a little under their thumb. They tugged a little more and the skin ripped just as easy as everything else, leaving a run in the black layer.

“ _Fuck_ , I need new stockings,” Newt whispered quickly, shifting his legs across the floor.

He still was not letting go of whatever was between his legs and the Beast decided they were tired of not seeing everything. Everything. _Everything_ looked beautiful and tasted wonderful and they nipped so carefully at Newton’s hands, barely chomping their teeth together.

“Ah. Careful.” Newt pushed against their snout, which they easily batted back towards the leaves. He sighed so sweetly, this soft, gentle sound as his hands went back into the leaves. Beautiful. _Beautiful._ They nuzzled in for a moment before sitting back, just to admire him.

-◊-

Newt was on full display, with his stockings torn, his shorts ripped open down the front, his top completely ribbons, which was true before and truer now. He loosely gripped his own wrist and cocked his hip a little as the Beast took him in. Honestly, he loved being on display. The light was poor, but he hoped the Beast could still see all the details on his tattoos, or the fine little treasure trail he maintained. Newt liked to be smooth, waxed, coifed. Hell, he oiled himself often just to make his skin glow, slipping around in the tub and playing with himself on any number of toys he could suction to the wall or otherwise.

And, okay. Fine. He was a little hard already. The kissing and licking had been a delightfully soft level of foreplay, for something so old and supposedly dangerous looking. The Beast liked tummy kisses, that was just a fact, something to be noted in his records when he got back to the ship.

“This okay, Big Guy?” Newt asked, trying to be sweet for them.

“ **I am not man or woman or child. I am the Beast** ,” they answered. Newt laughed gently, reaching for them.

“Noted. Come here. I’m gonna get cold if you leave me like this.”

They dropped several hands to the floor to brace the bulk of their body. More delightful warm air washed him. Newt barely had a sense of smell and couldn’t tell if it was completely rotted, sweet as sunshine, or fresh as cut mint. It didn’t matter to him, really. He let the Beast nuzzle their snout against his belly, petting down the soft purple fuzz, laughing lightly when they tickled his tummy and shifted higher to lip across his nipples. His laughter morphed to a moan and he shifted his hips up again.

A stiff finger pushed back down on his hips, pinning him.

Oh? They wanted him to lay still? Okay. He could do that.

No, wait.

That finger had him pinned, but they started to rub him, almost mashing but not quite as violent. He gripped their clawed thumb quickly and held on, hoping he didn’t get smooshed flat in the pile of leaves. They didn’t dig their claw into him. Nothing harmful to worry about. No, they were quite aware of themselves. Instead, they dragged lower and rubbed at his inner thighs, grazing along his cock.

Newt, of course, moaned louder. He was never afraid to be vocal about his desires.

The new sound intrigued the Beast and they shifted their giant thumb over, dragging it up and down Newt’s cock. A bit rough with that leathery skin, but nothing painful. Newt bucked up and down in the pile of leaves, bumping his hips against the Beast’s thumb so they wouldn’t push too hard.

“ **You are very warm**.”

“Yeah?” Newt asked through a gasp. “I always run hot.”

The Beast had stopped moving entirely and Newt wrapped his legs around their hand as best he could. He didn’t get to hang on very long, shaken back off into the leaves. Newt fell, devoured by dead leaves, only to have them swept back and an uneven number of forearms box him in.

“ **Too hot. Is this a fever?** ”

The Beast sniffed him and let their mouth fall open, their pointed tongue dripping out again. They snaked forward and licked Newt, lapping his thighs, his chest, swirling lazily beneath his neck, across his stomach, and then pointedly around his weeping cock. The Beast pulled back a little, shocked by something.

Newt was dazed by the sensations. He reached up, found nothing to hold onto, and grabbed his elbows instead, humming through the pleasurable tremors.

The Beast was purring again.

It vibrated harder through the stone floor, prickling Newt’s skin. Like an all-over body vibrator, honestly. He could probably just lay here and get off if he angled himself just right, but the Beast was hovering, watching him intently.

“ **You act feverish** ,” the Beast said. They nudged him, flicking across his groin again, and Newt yelped at the contact. “ **Am I hurting you?** ”

“No!” Newt answered enthusiastically. The vibrations were making it hard to speak, taking way too much effort to reach up and put his hand flat on the Beast’s snout. “No, no, you’re so good. You’re _so_ good!”

The purring intensified as the Beast licked his forearm.

“ **Nobody has ever called me ‘good’ before.** ”

_Well? They’re assholes_ , is what Newt _wanted_ to say, of course, but his words were completely cut off when they scooped him up and lapped purposefully between Newt’s trembling legs. The vibrations were muted now, or at least less intense than when he was lying on the floor, even if the Beast was purring up a storm. Newt was panting, holding onto the Beast’s hand as their tongue wrapped him up, coiling around his waist easily. One might fear being devoured like this in a quick, greedy gulp, but Newt didn’t fear that at all. He feared he was going to blow his load _way_ too soon and if that would be rude or not, he didn’t know if he cared.

A soft, lilac light joined his little orb, illuminating a huge cave that went deeper into the planet than Newt could have guessed. Which was the last concern Newt should have, other than curiosity always got the better of him. No. What Newt _should_ concern himself with is the long bioluminescent tendrils beginning to rise from the Beast’s torso. They pulsed with the lilac light, keeping an even beat. Newt gasped just as the Beast’s tongue snuck across his balls and headed further and he came with a little shout of surprise.

The pulsing dimmed, withdrawing, while Newt wiped his face and giggled into the crook of his arm. The Beast withdrew their tongue, smacking it a few times as they tasted Newt.

“ **Did I crush you?** ”

“No,” Newt answered, his words muffled by his arm. He rubbed his legs together, enjoying the slightly muted tremors of the Beast’s purr. “No, no. No, that was good. Seriously.”

“ **Hmm. Good.** ”

-◊-

They had never had to worry if they had hurt anything before.

They had never had to worry about many things. Like why their body was full to bursting with want, why their abdomen rumbled like thunder, why a feeling of deep, blissful wanting made these extra appendages flicker out around them.

Newt looked exhausted. He had shaken so badly, like a seizure, and his poor, feverish body had released something. The Beast licked him clean and cradled him close. The tendrils scooped around him, lightly petting, poking, exploring. Every touch made the Beast purr harder.

It was something.

Like.

“ _Oh_!”

Newt cried out as the Beast laid down on their side, holding Newt close. Their chest was a beacon of purple light, pulsing faster as their body flooded with this strange sensation. A few of the tendrils wrapped his arms and legs, another around his hips, wriggling and poking his belly button.

It was something.

Three more snaked up his thighs and ripped away the last shred of his shorts, almost fighting each other for a chance to enter him.

It was like.

Newt rocked back, his body perfect, eager, writhing in the tendrils that were so eager to envelope him. The Beast was delirious now, panting along with Newt, enveloping this tiny space man with everything inside them that was like….

There was a hard pulse of light as the Beast shook with Newt, a euphoria that passed through them.

It was like **love**.

-◊-

At some point, Newt must have passed out. It’s not the first, nor the last time he’s been fucked so well into unconsciousness, but it had certainly been a while. He couldn’t possibly know he’d helped this lonely little creature have their first orgasm, but he felt quite content as he woke up wrapped in four arms against a soft, velvet chest.

There was a familiar pinging sound from outside, something that made the Beast wince and snake their head under the leaves to get away from it.

Newt giggled, rubbing the Beast’s chest. Good sex deserved a good nap. He didn’t want to slip away without saying goodbye, so he rubbed the Beast until they hummed out a low grumble. Newt laughed, nudging at them again.

“My ride’s here,” he said, barely wriggling out from their hands.

The Beast cracked one of their eyes and made a soft little moan, something almost sad. Wistful, perhaps.

Newt slowly made his way up to their snout and kissed their cheek, petting them.

“You were incredible. Seriously. But I have to go. There’s so much out there I gotta see, y’know?” The Beast sighed again and Newt brushed their main. “Hey. You are good. Remember that.”

The Beast was quiet a little longer, still holding Newt’s waist with one hand. They glanced about, their eyes rolling towards the cave, towards the little pocket light. Newt decided to leave it as a souvenir. Maybe they would feel better with a little light in this cave. And, apparently, the Beast decided Newt needed the same, to remember them by.

“ **Take this** ,” the Beast insisted, nudging one of their loose scales across the cavern floor. “ **Please**?”

Newt looked down at it and picked it up. He smiled, holding it close. “When I get back to my ship, I promise. I’ll drill a hole in it and put it on a throng to wear for special occasions. How does that sound?”

“ **Special occasions?** ” The idea did not completely translate, but the Beast was happy to know Newt would wear a part of them around his person, perhaps when he was thinking of them. And the Beast would think of Newt whenever he found another willing partner, someone to share the light with them, someone to slumber peacefully with them.

Newt went back and kissed the Beast’s cheek, petting their sparse patch of purple just under their chin, before he pulled his boots back on and walked out the cavern to his waiting ship.

“There’s a message for you,” the ship announced after it scooped a very naked Newt out of the forest.

“A message?”

Newt didn’t bother to go find pants, much less any underwear or even less covering. He did one better and kicked off his boots, opting to remain in his tattered knee-highs as he looked for his little pen light amongst the bric-a-brac on his work station. It had a powerful little laser that would cut a very nice and neat hole in the Beast’s scale. Sure, Newt didn’t favor any of his adventures over the other, but he was a man of his word. He’d make it a necklace and it was kinda really pretty. So. Maybe he could wear it, if it went with one of his outfits.

“Yes. _And_ a package! Transported over.”

“How? We’re too far out from a star port to get any….”

The words died as Newt spotted the little package in a familiar egg-shaped white case, smooth as polished marble and imprinted with a little blue symbol near the top that looked like a seven-pointed star. “Hermann…you sneaky bastard. When did he get this in?”

“It appeared thirty-seven minutes prior to your rescue,” the ship answered. Newt grinned. He could correct his ship that it wasn’t a _rescue_ so much as a _pick up_ , but, whatever. A friendly AI on his space ship didn’t need all the details of his special encounters. “He regrets he did not come in person.”

“I bet he does,” Newt said absently. He set the scale down on one of his counters and took a seat, pulling himself closer. He tapped the blue insignia and grinned as an ethereal projection popped up out of the top.

_I’m sorry I’ve missed you, darling. We’re still trying to finish rethreading those quantum quasar hyperlinks for DuPlonxx. Absolute buffoon. Tell me how someone as dull as powdered sheet rock becomes an emperor? Perhaps I_ don’t _understand politics._

_I will say, the only good thing about this is using his transport to get this little something to you. That, and he has a marvelous ass, Newton. I don’t dare say it rivals yours, but it’s kept me company while I’m over in this dullard’s corner of the galaxy. No, don’t interrupt me, Newton. You can say what you want in our next call. Perhaps we’ll be on rendezvous to somewhere I can actually touch you and remember_ why _yours is the best._

_Speaking of. I’ve found this curious specimen in DuPlanxx’ affects. Just sitting there, completely unused. I had to do a little digging, but the style of imprinting should have desirable effects. I’ve already used it with…please be kind when I say this, I used one of those assistants we talked about. The silicon one, actually, before you ask. I’m not going to make an entire doll out of you, Newton, but I do miss your hips, if I’m honest. And while it’s not the real thing, please know I was thinking of you the whole time. Prep yourself before you push the button, I couldn’t guess how to copy that and know you were good enough before we started. But I don’t think I even need to say…._

_Word of warning, it’s rubbish at replicating sounds. I don’t think it can repeat ‘Newt’ correctly even once, so. Headphones? I included an audio file to supplement._

_Be good, darling man. I hope we’ll cross paths soon._

_-Hermann._

Newt grinned harder as he held up a little crystal chip, immediately inserting it into the ship’s console and was greeted by Hermann fussing to himself, arguing about how absurd this was and “no, you’re not copying me for _me_ , stop that,” and heavy breathing with little frustrated sounds that Newt knew immediately was Hermann stroking himself. He was glad he was already undressed as he pulled the silver case out of the package, the rest of his gift, and hit the little white button on top. A slightly imperfect mold of Hermann grew out of the silver slime and wrapped Newton up, just as Hermann’s conversation on the recording tip toed from personal reprimands to lust.

The scale from the Category IV fell off the counter top. He’d have to remember it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's absolutely an AstroNewt story, I couldn't help sneaking in Hermann too. Those goofs.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
